Moon
Description A moon is basically an "add-on" to your planet. It shares the coordinates of the parent planet, and has a random maximum size, the average range is beetween 20 - 50. How to obtain a moon There's chance a moon is created after every fight, on the planet the fight took place. The chance to get a moon is directly linked to the loosses during the fight: every 400K debris, you get + 1% chance to get a moon, to a maximum of 20% chance, that occurs at 8M debris. Here is a table containing a calculation of how many of every type of ship you need to get the maximum of 20%. Combat Units Defense Units Civil Units Any combination of any units making a debris field of 8M will give you 20 % chance to get a moon. Keep in mind that the ennemy losses counts too! How/What to build on your moon Moons are particular planets: their maximum size can be reached by upgrading your Moon base. Once you get a moon, it'll only have one place, you'll then have to build the moon base, giving you 3 places more, allowing you to build others buildings. To get more places, you'll have to keep upgrading the moon base (every level gives you 3 places more, until you reach the ultimate maximum of your moon). Moon can have about 30 spaces minimum! Moons are quite the difficult challenge to maintain so heres a simple guide: Moon base level 1 Robotics level 1 and 2 Moon base level 2 Robotics level 3 and 4 Moon base level 3 Robotics level 5 and 6 Moon base level 4 Pioneer lab level 1 EU-X solar array level 1 Moon base level 5 Robotics level 7 Eu-X level 2 and 3 Moon base level 6 Eu-X level 4 and 5 - Betemusprime :D Buildings specific to moons EU-X radar array This radar array unlock the feature "scan". The function of this radar is to be able to see the fleets that's coming to the selected planet (you won't be able to see the fleets that are leaving the planet you're scanning). You can scan anyone.... This scan is not detected by anyone else then the one scanning! This radar does not have an unlimited reach, but a reach that's directly linked to the EU-X radar array level. Example : imagine you do have a level 1 EU-X radar array at 2:280:1, your reach will be +3, meaning you'll be able to use the scan function beetween 2:277 to 2:283. Also the reach is only on the system, there is absolutly no restriction on the galaxy (bug?). Meaning if you can scan the system 2:280, then you also can scan the system 3:280, and 4:280, etc.. Wormhole Generator The Wormhole Generator is the ultimate feature of the moon. For this to work, you'll need two moons, each one having the Wormhole Generator built on it. Building Costs Function You can teleport fleets from one moon with a Wormhole Generator to an other one, but you must be vary careful doing that, knowing that you '''CANNOT TAKE ANY RESSOURCES WITH YOU. '''If there is no gas on the other side, your fleet is stuck. Also for the teleportation to work, you need to have enough gas on your planet to do the "normal trip" at 100 % speed. If not, you'll have a "not enough ressources" message. Shipyard You can build a shipyard on your moon, but as the Nanite Factory's bonus won't apply there, the time to build units will be very long. It is not reccomended to build a Shipyard on your moon for this reason. Moon Facts *A moon is not like a planet, it does not have this "green protection" after an attack, meaning if you have unprotected ressources on a moon, someone can attack you again and again until they stole everything. *An attack on your moon is also detected by your radar on your planet. *If your planet is "green protected" you can still launch attack form your moon. The "green protection" will not disepear (but the bonuses from galactonite won't apply). *A fleet travelling from a planet to its moon and vice versa always take 3 minutes to do so. You can change the speed of the fleet to 10 % to save some gas, it won't change the duration of the travel.